Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical forceps configured for treating tissue, and devices and methods facilitating the manufacture of the same.
Background of Related Art
A surgical forceps is a plier-like device which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Energy-based surgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy to treat, e.g., coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal, tissue.
Generally, surgical instruments, including surgical forceps, can be classified as disposable instruments, e.g., instruments that are discarded after a single use, or reusable instruments, e.g., instruments capable of being sterilized for repeated use. As can be appreciated, those instruments that are configured for single-use must be cost-efficient while still being capable of effectively performing their intended functions.